Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
Tales of Ages, Dawn of a New Age Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod Server. ''' '''Release Date: May 17th Tales of Ages: Dawn of a New Age 'aims to provide a fun, unique experience using the ''Lord of the Rings mod. ''The server focuses on in depth ''Role-Play, Battles, Quests, Building, ''and much more. We also will make use of several plugins to help contribute further to a much more effective and exciting server. We have a server Skype chat here simply clicking on the link above directs you to the ''chat where may hold discussion with server players and staff. You need not worry about privacy; we do not indulge in calls, video or group chats. Rules and Guidelines * Use self-conscience. Use common sense. * Very light swearing is permitted, however cannot be directed at any person or people group. But use swearing as a last resort. Remember, swearing shows your intelectual status. * Slander of other people and players is expressly forbidden. You wouldn't like it if other people slung insults at you, so don't do it to them. * Spamming is not permitted, doing so shall result in a mute. * Griefing, is under no circumstances acceptable and offenders shall be banned. Raiding is acceptable in wartime but frowned upon. * X-ray texture packs and X-ray mods are forbidden. * The terms of battle are decided by the leaders of the opposing sides. If neither side can agree, it may be appealed to a neutral third party. * Hacking of any kind is forbidden. If you see a hacker, /mail a staff member the hackers in game name. * Cheating in items is considered as hacking and the cheater will be dealt with as a hacker. Why join this server? The answer to this is simple. We provide our players with many unique abilities and features, as a result of the use of several plugins. We also currently have installed, several other features, which allow you to add powerful properties and effects to items, which can be highly useful as part of our Role-play and Battle-events. Alongside, this we also support the usage of various unique enchantments which allow several players to access several spectacular abilities. Despite these redeeming features, we also strive to create a positive environment and atmosphere for all players making use of the server. Our staff are constantly working to improve the experience and are on hand if you should experience any issues, relating to anything from Technical complications to Role-play, they shall be glad to assist you in whatever manner possible. We also have unique ''Q'uests, run by the legendary Questlord, or Questmaster, or Quest-maker. Unlike the plain, mod mini-quest, you must make a long, roleplayed journey until you reach the goal, be it gold, goods, or glory. Sieges and Battles Battles: * The maximum number of units the player may hire is thirty, Trolls and Huorns are counted as three. * The specific rules of the particular conflict, are decided by the rules of the two opposing groups. * A member of staff must oversee the event, each opposing side must start one-thousand blocks away from their opponents. * After all enemies are slain, the battle is believed to be concluded. * If you are not the victors of a battle, you may not resume any other attacks until a further fifteen minutes prior to the previous battle. * Surprise attacks are permitted, however only if the owner of the build is present, and is currently within their fortress. All attacks must be declared, however in the case of surprise attacks, attacks be declared once within bowshot. * Fly is not permitted for use in any conflicts, and breaching this rule shall result in a temp-ban. * Ambushes do not have to be declared, but ambushing fortresses and/or places of residences is not permitted; rather, the ambushed party must be at least five hundred blocks away from the extreme edges of their home or city for it to count as an ambush. Sieges: * There are two types of Sieges, War Sieges and normal Sieges. The differences are as follows: In War Sieges, the two factions must be at war, and the build being contested is kept; in a normal siege, the two factions do not necessarily have to be at war, and the build is retained by the defenders(albeit with some form of equal-value reparations to the attackers). * In a war siege, the attackers ''must give the defenders twenty minutes to prepare. Potions and brews are generally frowned upon, but the terms are decided upon by both parties. If terms cannot be reached, a neutral third party or staff can be appealed to. * In a normal siege, there are no set rules on the amount of time given, other than it must be at least five minutes. As above, terms may be decided or appealed if they cannot come to agreement. * In a war siege, the defenders do not have to leave any defense open or unbarricaded, save one. It is the duty of the attackers to either find a way in or force the defenders out. * In a normal siege, all gates and doors must be left open, unless the attackers may still be able to reach you. * In all sieges, attackers may use siege ladders(traditional or otherwise) to scale walls or fortifications if able, or if decided upon before battle commences. * If an attacker logs out for any reason and does not return for at least ten minutes during either type of siege, that attacker is considered to have been killed and may not participate further. * The use of explosives is highly frowned upon, but may be used if the owners of the build agree. * Wanton destruction of builds during a siege, or destruction using explosives or otherwise in a purpose not intended for exposing the defenders, is counted as griefing and will be dealt with appropriately. * Defenders trapping, mining, and otherwise protecting their bases through the use of explosives is allowed. Staff To apply for a position in staff, contact either Cookminers, Heartgold1234, Lady_Ilmare, or Lord__Melkor, they will then make a decision on whether or you're fit for the job. Owners * Cookminers '' * ''Lord__Melkor Co-owners * Heartgold1234 * Lady_Ilmare Head-Administrator * TheSadCat Administrators * WarPig1237 * 7777c Head-Moderator * Morgul_Lord Moderators *''Turammarth '' *''Musketdragon'' Helpers *Will be chosen later Questmasters *''Legodude0516 '' *''TheSadCat (not official, but has the right to make Quests) '' Builders 'To become a ''Builder you must prove your worth. Make something that impresses an Owner and you may just get the job.... As builder ''you will have the access to Gamemode Creative and World-Edit. Note, once you earn this rank, it is your resposibility to constantly finish and make builds. If you are being lazy, or spending too much time on a single build, your rank may be taken away from you. ALL BUILDS MUST FIT LORE. For example, Builder X builds Caras Galadhon. Caras Galadhon in the City of Trees in Tolkien's work. Builder X deletes all trees in a radius of 500 blocks, and builds a huge metropolis. What Builder X has done would not be acceptable. IF A BUILD DOES NOT FIT LORE, YOUR POSITION MAY BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU. ' Builders * * * * Builds Construction * Completed * Quest Rules Quests are a version of server events, ''but are run by a Questmaster or Questlord instead of staff. Below are the rules for ''Quests. *Quests are 100% Roleplay. This means you must act like your role you have chosen. If you are an Elven Lord, you must speak like an Elven Lord, not like an orc. *When you absolutely MUST speak out of character, use brackets ({}). This is very much frowned apon, so use it only when you need to. *Listen to the rules. If the Questmaster says that all Mithril weapons are banned, and you didn't listen, then that might cause a ban to Quests. *Gamemode Creative and Fly are not allowed in Quests (with an exception of the Questmaster). *Fast Travel is not allowed in Quests. (Unless the Questmaster says it is permitted). Teleporting to a player is frowned apon, but allowed. *Try not to break any blocks. If you need to hijack into a dungeon to save your friend, do not just dig the dirt and get in. There always is a method other than that. Doing this may cause a ban from Quests. *Do not take weapons from weapon racks. Really! Have some manners! You didn't make those weapons, so put them down. (Unless a Questmaster says this is fine). *Have fun. The whole point of quests is to take a break from building, and get together to go on an adventure. Factions and Groups The server introduces several factions, which you may join including not yet implemented groups such as Easterlings. ''Factions are ruled by certain individuals, who serve as the ruler of the Faction and its associated lands. Players may apply to become the ruler of a faction by doing the following. To achieve the status of ruler-ship over a faction, one must firstly obtain three hundred (300) positive alignment with their desired faction. Once this has been completed, individuals may apply for assessment by an Admin. These trials consist mainly of the testing of various skills including anything from ''combat to lore. If one passes these trials, they are given the title King, Queen, ''Lord, etc. ''of their desired faction, and also the right to rule over their factions associated lands. The table below shows the leaders of various factions... Factions at War: Listed below are certain factions at war with one another. Roles Listen below are all the roles that are claimed. Current Events! *The server's release date is on May 17th, 2016. Category:Servers